


Day 18: Bonded

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Series: Puzzle June [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And is based off what Phoebe said on tumblr, Atemu - Freeform, Blindshipping, Gen, I am writing these short it seems, It's not exactly how I wanted it, M/M, Puzzle June Day 18, Puzzleshipping, Puzzleshipping fluff, This one is fluffy, Yugi - Freeform, but I do still like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: Atemu wakes and seeing Yugi doing an old habit, prompting him to remember an old feeling deep inside.





	Day 18: Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet puzzleshipping story. It's September, I am still doing Puzzle June. I swore I'd finish it...and I am going to try!!!

Atemu opened his eyes and groaned softly. He saw the darkness and what appeared to be the wall. He was lying on his stomach with his arms under his pillow. Pulling himself up to find the clock on the desk, he blinked till he could read it clearly.

**3:27am**

“Too early.” He grunted and plopped himself back on the bed, this time, facing the other person who lied in bed with him. A sleepy smile formed as he looked at Yugi who looked undisturbed by Atemu’s fall back onto the bed.

But just as quickly as Atemu assumed that, Yugi groaned and shifted slightly, one of his hands moved to the blanket that rested on his chest. With a small whimper, he tightened his grip on the fabric, and was still once more.

“Always holding onto it.” Atemu whispered as he looked at Yugi’s hand.

Almost every night Yugi would reach for that spot, where a metal chain and the Millenium Puzzle once rested. Atemu once was a spirit trapped in the puzzle, it was a cold prison to him, but every night Yugi would hold onto it and the former pharaoh would sense a warm feeling in him. It was like a hug or a cup of hot chocolate on a winter night. That puzzle was a prison some days, but really what that item was...no did for him made him smile bigger.

“Because of you…” Atemu placed his hand on Yugi’s. “I am free. The puzzle brought us together, bonded us, two completely different souls, working as one.” A finger found the object that rested on Yugi’s finger. “Now this bonds us together.”

Atemu scooted closer to Yugi, making sure not to disturb him of course, but just wanting to snuggle close to his… “Partner, Friend, lover, and husband.” He smiled and kissed Yugi’s cheek before resting on Yugi’s shoulder and nuzzling his neck. “I love you. Yesterday, today, and always.”

Yugi once again shifted, taking a deep breath, his hand moved and intertwined his fingers with Atemu’s. “I love you too.” He whispered softly.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“The pain in my shoulder is what did.” Yugi’s eyes stayed closed but he stuck his tongue out.

“Ha-ha.” Atemu moved more so he was laying on Yugi’s chest then shoulder. “Better?”

Wrapping his arm around Atemu’s shoulder, giving him a small embrace before sighing once more. “Much. Now go back to sleep or I’ll make you cook breakfast in the morning.”

Atemu chuckled. “Yes sir.” He let out one more content sigh before closing his eyes allowing sleep to take over, still holding onto the hand that gave him warmth, comfort, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya short and sweet. Shoutout to Phoebeus for the idea ^_^


End file.
